The practice of genetic medicine requires a broad range of expertise including an understanding of the molecular and cellular biology that comprises the basis of gene transfer, a sense of the complexity and precision required to undertake clinical research, and finally an appreciation of the ethnical issues that are unique to the interface of science and humanity. The Training and Education Core of the Weill Cornell Program in Excellence in Gene Therapy (PEGT) takes as its mission to create a framework within which both experienced investigators and novice investigators can pursue a better understanding of their discipline. To accomplish this task, the Training and Education Core sets forth three venues in which education and training can occur. First, formal training programs are in place for each level of investigator. These programs include summer research programs for undergraduate students, laboratory projects and graduate level courses for graduate students, specialized training programs for postgraduate investigators, and technical training sessions and topical symposia for professional investigators. The keystone of the training program is the Weill Cornell PEGT Scholars Program which will recruit and training investigators holding PhD, MD, or MD/PhD degrees for PEGT Scholars Program which will recruit and train investigators holding PhD, MD, or MD/PhD degrees for an intensive two-year immersion into all aspects of genetic medicine. The Scholars Program incorporates comprehensive training in laboratory techniques, clinical research, regulatory affairs, and ethics, and permit the Scholar to concentrate in the area of his or her choosing. The goal of the Scholars Program is to develop a cadre of genetic medicine researchers who have a global appreciation for the elements of genetic medicine that must come together to take research from the bench to the bedside. The second venue for the Training and Education Core is the establishment of communication among investigators through seminar series, a webpage, and long distance meeting/learning facilities. The final venue of the Training and Education Core is public outreach. Weill Cornell PEGT investigators will continue to pursue opportunities for positive and open interactions with the lay public who are both the intended beneficiaries and principal benefactors of our work.